


Unexpected Visit

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno's third- and second-years pay Daichi, Suga and Asahi a visit at their apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Visit

Daichi wasn’t a morning person, especially not on a Saturday after the final exams – his first free day in what it seemed like forever. He planned on sleeping in, eating Koushi’s delicious breakfast (preferably in bed, but even Suga had lost his high spirits somewhere along the way and Daichi wasn’t completely delusional) and doing absolutely nothing for the rest of this glorious day.

Of course, like many of his plans, it simply didn’t work out.

He woke up to the smell of pancakes and he almost sobbed in gratitude to whatever high power for sending him Sugawara Koushi. That’s when he heard the persistent and less than gentle knocking. Suga asked him if he was awake and could get the door and how could Daichi ever refuse him? Especially considering that Azumane was still snoring in another room and wouldn’t be of much use.

Daich dragged himself off the bed reluctantly and answered the door, almost immediately shutting them back upon seeing his old teammates, grinning at him almost maniacally.

He sighed inwardly before plastering on a smile and greeting them through clenched teeth.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“We came to visit you and Kiyoko-san!” boomed Nishinoya, with Tanaka adding, “Mostly Kiyoko-san.”

Daichi knew an opportunity when he saw one. “Shimizu still lives with her parents, so maybe you should go get her first and then come b-”

He stopped when he saw Shimizu leaning into his field of vision, hovering behind Yachi’s back, waving her petite hand slightly and offering him an apologetic smile. Daichi sighed in defeat and opened the door wider to let everyone in. They made such a ruckus Daichi felt like crying. Hinata and Yachi immediately assaulted Suga with affectionate hugs and countless questions and Suga’s placating smile calmed Daichi down only a bit.

The noise even woke Asahi up and as soon as he appeared in the doorway to his bedroom, looking simultaneously like a psychotic murderer and a confused child, Noya charged at him with a dramatic cry of “Asahi-saaaaaan!” Azumane obviously considered hiding back in his bedroom but when he saw Nishinoya getting ready to jump, he took a stance to catch him. Then he just stood there, still confused and terrified, as Nishinoya hugged him and nuzzled his head like a hyperactive cat.

Tanaka doubled over in laughter and Daichi had to rub his temple when Tsukishima passed him with a curt nod and Yamaguchi in tow. Shimizu placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before entering the apartment and Kageyama followed her, apologizing for intruding. Daichi offered him a genuine, albeit resigned smile – at least one of the lot had manners. Kageyama quickly disputed that assumption by knocking Hinata on the ass to get him out of the way and attach himself to Koushi, blabbering a mile a minute about his newly-acquired skills.

Daichi had to sit down.

He waited patiently, his hands joined in his lap, his eyes closed and his brow twitching – but the noise only grew stronger, the clatter of objects, the laughter and never-ending stream of words from every possible direction. He was already having a headache. He took a deep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs for everyone to finally shut up for a second. Even though the apartment did fall silent for a moment as every pair of eyes landed on him simultaneously, the chatter resumed almost immediately and Daichi was confused.

“What is happening.”

“You’re not their captain anymore, honey,” said Koushi with a chuckle as he handed him a mug of steaming coffee.

Tanaka laughed again and pointed a finger at him, tears streaming down his face as Daichi grumbled petulantly into his coffee. Shimuzu and Yachi offered Suga help with breakfast, bless their souls because it was a lot of mouths to feed on their hands at the moment, and Daichi sipped on the hot drink, willing himself to relax. He focused on tuning out the noise and followed his former teammates with his eyes as they looked into every nook and cranny of their shared apartment.

He instantly felt nostalgic – they all changed so much and he didn’t even notice. He missed out on Yachi’s and Hinata’s slight growth spurts. He missed out on the ever-present crease between Kageyama’s brows disappearing somehow. He missed out on Tanaka’s hair growing out and Tsukishima learning how to smile.

Of course, not everything changed. Hinata and Kageyama were literally the same, constantly competing against each other – currently over who got to see the bathroom first and, seriously, it was just a messy bathroom.

“So, Asahi-san,” drawled Noya, sending a shiver down Daichi’s spine. “How is it living with Suga-san and Daichi-san? You know, especially at night?”

Nishinoya wriggled his eyebrows and Azumane started sweating in fear even before Daichi sent him the absolutely fakest gentle smile he could muster.

“Well, you see, I, uh,” stammered Asahi, shrinking in on himself as Noya kept staring at him expectantly. “Noya, did you get taller?”

Daichi wasn’t sure what was more surprising, the fact that Azume actually came up with a diversion plan or that it worked. Nishinoya almost jumped out of his skin with pride, describing in great detail his diet and exercise regimen. When Suga finally called for breakfast, Daichi had no idea how they were all going to fit in their tiny kitchen but, somehow, they did – sitting on the counters, on the floor, on the chairs and on the table. Koushi looked happy with the way everyone fawned over his cooking so Daichi decided to cut them some slack for making a mess of his kitchen.

“How are the first-years?” prompted Suga.

Hinata perked up immediately. “They’re so  _gwaah_  and so  _bwam_  but sometimes they just _pshew!_ ”

“They’re a handful but at least they work hard,” translated Kageyama with a grimace.

Tsukishima scoffed and smirked. “They idolize Hinata for some reason and the King is jealous.”

“I am  _not!_  And stop calling me that already!”

Hinata jumped in to defend Kageyama, which prompted Yamaguchi to back up Tsukishima, and before Daichi knew, his peaceful breakfast turned into an obnoxious argument, complete with Takana and Noya’s hysterical laughter. Koushi rubbed his arm and placed his head in the crook of Daichi’s neck, grinning at the scene. Even Daichi couldn’t help but crack a smile at Kageyama’s comically red face as everyone cooed at him, assuring him that the first-years loved him too.

“No they don’t, they’re afraid of him,” said Hinata and yelped as Kageyama jabbed him in the ribs with a fork. “Stupid Kageyama, I’m only telling the truth!”

“He doesn’t care about the first-years,” drawled Tsukishima. “He wants Hinata all to himself~”

“Shut up, Tsukishima!”

Hinata blinked in confusion as Kageyama left the kitchen and Daichi rolled his eyes. Tsukishima still had character problems, as it seemed. Suga shook his head in amusement as Hinata blinked owlishly at Yachi, looking for some kind of an explanation. Yachi’s eyes went huge in her face and she flailed, making aborted, distressed noises and pointing at several directions at once. Miraculously, Hinata understood her and followed Kageyama. 

"I see they still haven’t figured it out…" said Suga with a small sigh. 

"You knew about this?" asked Daich, surprised.

"I had my suspicions. But I have more tact than Tsukishima."

Daichi made a noise of agreement and laced his fingers with Koushi’s. “How awful would it be to sneak out and leave them all with Asahi?”

Koushi lifted his head to look at him with a mixture of outrage and amusement. “Very awful,” he decided. “Come on, Daichi, you know you’ve missed them too.”

Daichi sighed in resignation but nodded nevertheless. He watched Shimizu suddenly get up and start cleaning, to which Tanaka and Nishinoya burst into tears, manhandling her into sitting down and taking over her self-assigned duty. He did miss the bunch - they were loud and uncontrollable but they were family. It felt good knowing they still considered them part of the team in some small way - enough to pester them on a Saturday morning with no warning or explanation whatsoever.

Koushi patted his cheek and got up to help the guys, winking at Yachi who stood nearby, fidgeting slightly and sending skittish glances at Daichi. He raised an eyebrow at her and she squeaked softly, blushing. Suddenly, she flung herself at Daichi, wrapping her thin arms around his neck and squeezing gently.

"We missed you, Sawamura-san!"

Daichi felt his mouth going dry. He carefully placed his hand on Yachi’s back and swallowed around the thickens in his throat, looking around the faces of his friends. Koushi was looking at him with shiny eyes and Azumane outright burst out crying. Shimuzu’s smile was so soft it was barely noticeable but he could see the strong emotion behind it. Daichi blinked quickly to keep his own tears at bay and hugged Yachi back.

"Thank you," he managed. "We missed you guys, too."


End file.
